Asas de Ninfa
by Gabi Hiddleston
Summary: O que aconteceria se os irmão Winchesters encontrassem um dos seres mais belos da mitologia grega? WINCEST. Oneshot. SLASH. 3Some. LEMON.


**N.A.: **Hello Darlings! Um dia desses antes de durmir eu tive uma fantasia meio maluca e muito impura e decide escrevê-la e tenho certeza de que muitos que lerem essa fic vão entender (assim espero). Quando eu começei a escreve-la ia ser em terceira pessoa mas acabou que o Sam tomou conta da história e ele acabou contando. Vou confessar que a mulher que aparece nessa história é uma versão melhorada minha, sim, eu que escrevi então não vejo problema de ME colocar na história rsrsrs! Os outros personagens pertencem a série Supernatural.

**Sumário: **O que aconteceria se os irmão Winchesters se encontrassem com um dos seres mais belos da mitologia grega? Quer decobrir... Então leia! (= A história se passa em algum momento na 3ª Temporada. Lemon. Wincest.

**Aviso: **Antenção contem senas de sexo, muito sexo. Não recomendado para menores de 18 anos e puritanos. Se não gosta, não leia.

Quero agradecer a minha beta A Rainha que me conveceu a postar a essa Fic e como ela mesma disse que se divertiu muito lendo espero que vocês também.

**Espero que assim como eu vocês também percam o sono depois de ler a fic e Por Favor deixem Reviews isso me deixará muito feliz. Boa Leitura.**

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

No meio daquela floresta densa e bem preservada passava uma estrada simples que seguia em direção a uma cidadezinha qualquer, mas foi desta cidade que os irmãos Winchester tinham recebido um chamado de ajuda. Á princípio eles desconfiam de que seja algum espírito vingativo mas só vão ter certeza quando investigarem a cidade. O sol já estava se pondo e a luz do dia tinha aquela cor meio laranja de finais de tarde. Sam olhava para as árvores que passavam pela janela do Impala enquanto Dean dirigia e cantava junto com uma música que tocava no rádio, mas o que ele não entendia era o gosto por aquelas músicas que seu irmão tinha. Sam gostava de ouvir seu irmão cantar, a voz dele o acalmava, assim como o toque de suas mãos e roçar dos lábios com os seus, Sam sorriu lembrando-se dos momentos mais que agradáveis passados com o irmão. Enquanto o moreno observava as árvores ele enxergou uma mulher no meio delas, a mulher vestia um vestido branco leve, ela acompanhava a velocidade do carro como se estivesse apostando corrida com eles.

- Dean olha aquilo. – Sam cutucou o loiro e apontou pra fora da janela do carro.

- O que foi Sammy? – Falou Dean olhando para a direção onde Sam apontava – Não vejo nada.

- Mas tinha uma mulher ali no meio das árvores – Sam falou olhando em todas as direções em volta do carro.

- Mas que porra de brincadeira sem graça é essa agora – Dean estava bravo.

- Eu não estou brincando... Eu vi uma mulher, parecia que ela flutuava entre as árvores. – Sam coçava a cabeça, confuso.

- Você esta precisando descansar, isso sim. – O loiro falava com tom debochado dele – Ficou tempo demais dentro desse carro.

'Talvez Dean tenha razão estou precisando descansar' pensou e olhou mais uma vez para as árvores que continuavam passando para ter certeza de que não havia nada lá.

Quando eles chegaram ao motel já estava completamente escuro, a noite já tinha chegado. Dean abria a porta do quarto enquanto Sam tirava as coisas do porta-malas fechando-a em seguida. Ele deu a volta no carro, indo em direção ao quarto mas parou no meio do caminho quando avistou uma fonte com cascatas de água cristalina que brilhavam a luz da lua. Bem no centro da fonte havia a estátua de uma mulher com feições delicadas e asas saindo de suas costas, o rosto virado para baixo como se contemplasse a água da fonte. Sam sabia o que representava aquela estátua, era uma ninfa já havia ouvido falar nelas no colégio e já tinha lido sobre elas em alguns livros mas nunca viu uma para saber se elas existiam de verdade. A esta altura do campeonato ele não duvidava mais de nada.

Quando ele entrou no quarto do hotel Dean estava deitado na cama da esquerda perto da parede. Ao lado se encontrava uma poltrona perto da mesinha com o abajur.

- Sammy deita aqui do meu lado. – ordenou o loiro, dando tapinhas na cama.

Sam não pensou duas vezes não via a hora de chegar logo no hotel e se jogar nos braços musculosos de Dean, jogou a mochila na cama vazia ao lado e lá estava ele deitado ao lado do irmão que o encarava com lindos olhos esverdeados. O moreno não resistia a aquele olhar e se jogou em cima de Dean, o beijando com desejo e descendo a mão pelo corpo do irmão. Enquanto isso, Dean entrelaçava os dedos nos cabelos da nuca do Sammy, se deliciando nos lábios do irmão. 'Como ele é bom' pensava o loiro enquanto sentia a língua de seu irmão dentro de sua boca...

- Não vão me convidar para a festinha de vocês?

Sam pulou de cima do irmão se levantando e ficando entre as duas camas do quarto, e Dean fez o mesmo quando ouviram a voz da mulher que estava sentada na poltrona ao lado da cama com as pernas cruzadas; seu rosto contendo um sorriso malicioso foi iluminado pela luz do abajur quando ela o acendeu.

- Mas quem diabos é você? E como entrou no quarto? – Dean falou apontando o dedo para a mulher e virando para verificar se seu irmão tinha esquecido aberta a porta do quarto; mas não.

- Calma, rapazes! – a bela mulher descruzou as belas pernas e se levantou, ela vestia um casaco bege amarrado pela cintura que descia até os joelhos, as pernas cobertas por uma meia calça fina na cor preta com os pés em um lindo sapato de salto quinze na cor vinho. Ela deu um passo na direção dos irmãos que se afastaram um passo na mesma hora; Sam caiu sentado na outra cama.

- Não interessa quem eu sou ou qual o meu nome. – ela falou – Já ouvi muito falar de vocês, e muito bem, inclusive sobre suas belezas. – a mulher misteriosa deu um sorriso ao constatar que essa parte era verdade. – Quando soube que vocês passariam pela minha floresta não resisti em vim dar uma olhada.

- Então foi você! – Sam falou se levantando da cama. – Dean foi ela que eu vi na floresta.

Dean olhava para a bela mulher, ainda confuso sem entender nada 'Como assim floresta?' ele pensava 'O que ela ouviu falar de nós' ao mesmo tempo em que ele se indagava não deixou de reparar na beleza da mulher misteriosa. Ela tinha traços finos e delicados no rosto, mas não deixando de ser sensual ao mesmo tempo; os olhos azuis delineado por uma sombra preta, a boca com um batom vermelho provocante os cabelos curtos e negros deixavam a mostra seu pescoço e ombros, e sua pele era branca e iluminada. O loiro sentiu uma atração incontrolável por ela mesmo sabendo que o seu amor, seu irmãozinho, estava ali do seu lado; mas também ficou pensando se ela não era um demônio querendo brincar com eles.

- Fica quieto Sam. – ele disse – E se ela for um demônio querendo zoar com a nossa cara? – A mulher misteriosa tirou o sorriso do rosto e o encarou com cara de quem estava cansada dessa conversa de demônio. Sam olhava para o irmão pensando que ele poderia estar certo sobre essa teoria.

- Ai que coisa mais chata. Porque eu seria um demônio? – Ela deu a volta na cama e agora se sentava cruzando as pernas sensualmente deixando aparecer a renda das meias 7/8.

- Acredite moça, ou seja lá o que for... Nós já trombamos com alguns demônios por aí e elas eram como você. – Dean pousou os olhos nas pernas bem definidas dela e não conseguiu tirar os olhos de lá até que Sam falou, chamando sua atenção.

-Dean, só tem um jeito de saber se ela realmente é um demônio. – O moreno pegou sua mochila que estava jogada na cama e tirou um cantil de alumínio de dentro dela, daqueles que as pessoas usam pra colocar whisky ou qualquer outra bebida alcoólica e o entregou para o irmão.

- Desculpa, mas é o único jeito. – Ele olhou para a moça com aqueles lindos olhos esverdeados de cachorro que se perdeu da mudança.

- Mas o que vocês vão fazer com is... Ai! – não deu nem tempo de ela terminar a frase e a água benta já escorria no seu pescoço em direção ao meio de seus seios. Sam e Dean olhavam a água escorrer sem a moça ter nenhuma reação adversa a não ser ficar de pé, espantada.

- Você disse que tinha uma floresta? – Interrogou Sam.

- Eu tenho não, eu moro nela. – Ela disse isso tirando os olhos de Dean e voltando-se para o alto e moreno Sam que lhe entregava uma toalha.

Sam olhava pra ela tentando entender o que seria aquela beldade que havia aparecido misteriosamente no quarto deles. Foi quando se lembrou da fonte que viu lá fora – Claro... Floresta, fonte, água cristalina... Essa mulher é uma ninfa! – Sam pensou entusiasmado com a idéia de conhecer uma ninfa e ao mesmo tempo atraído.

- Passou no teste da água benta, então quem é você? – O loiro perguntou enquanto tinha uma das mãos no queixo.

- Ela é uma ninfa Dean. – Sam encarava o irmão e apontava com as mãos para mulher enquanto o loiro o olhava com as sobrancelhas juntas tentando entender o que o irmão tinha acabado de falar, quando ele foi tirando dos seus pensamentos pela voz da ninfa.

- Então... Vocês vão me deixar participar da festinha ou não? – Falando isso a ninfa desamarrou a tira do casaco e o tirou em seguida deixando-o cair no chão.

Dean perdeu a respiração quando viu o corpo bem desenhado da ninfa vestida apenas com uma lingerie de renda transparente na cor vinho deixando os mamilos dos fartos seios a amostra, uma calcinha bem pequena e com uma meia calça 7\8 preta, ela andou em direção ao loiro parando em frente dele. Envolvendo os braços no pescoço do rapaz a ninfa beijou aquela boca macia e gostosa dele. Dean não perdeu tempo, foi descendo suas mãos pelas costas da mulher sentindo sua pele quente, macia e cheirosa abaixo dos seus dedos. Enquanto isso a ninfa tratou de despir as roupas do loiro, primeiro a jaqueta, depois a camiseta, deixando o peitoral e o abdômen definido à mostra, ela mordia os lábios diante dessa visão maravilhosa.

Sam que olhava a cena reparou que nas costas da ninfa tinha uma tatuagem de asas, só que asas de ninfa, que desciam por toda a extensão das costas. Ele nuca havia visto nada mais sexy do que aquilo, o corpo dela era perfeito, as suas curvas estavam o deixando louco. Ele não pensou duas vezes quando viu que ela tirava as roupas do Dean e se aproximou pelas costas dela, fazendo um sanduíche de ninfa e começou beijá-la na nuca e orelha e descer as mãos pelas costas dela e acariciando sua bundinha linda.

Quando ele respirou fundo sentiu que ela tinha um cheiro doce, inebriante que o deixou quente por dentro e sentiu que seu membro já estava incomodado dentro da calça querendo sair, ele empurrou o quadril pra frente encostando-se à ninfa que soltou um gemido e se arrepiou virando a cabeça pra poder beijá-lo. O gosto da ninfa era ainda melhor que o seu perfume. Sam começou tirar sua camiseta fazendo-a se virar pra ele e quando a ninfa bateu os olhos naquele corpo sarado, mordeu os lábios para não mordê-lo de tão gostoso. Ela o olhou no olhos, e se aproximou de sua boca; primeiro ela deu uma leve lambida nos seus lábios e depois explorou dentro da boca dele com a língua e com as mãos explorou seu corpo sarado.

Enquanto isso Dean terminava de tirar as calças ficando apenas com uma boxer branca já com o volume de sua ereção dentro dela. Ver aquela beldade se esbanjando com seu irmãozinho o deixava muito excitado, então ele começou a beijar os ombros da mulher descendo as mão e parando no sutiã desabotoando-o, enquanto ela terminava de tirá-lo Dean encostou sua ereção em suas nádegas e com as mão acariciava seus seios, fazendo-a gemer com a garganta, pois sua boca estava ocupada com a boca de Sam.

O moreno estava louco pra pôr a boca nos mamilos dela e assim o fez no momento em que Deam tirou suas mãos de lá. Ele lambia com cuidado no começo, mas depois colocou a boca por completo neles se deliciando ali, primeiro o esquerdo depois o direito. Ele olhou pra cima e viu que a ninfa estava com a cabeça virada para beijar Dean.

As coisas estavam realmente pegando fogo naquele quartinho de motel, muito mais do que Sam e Dean imaginavam que seria. A Ninfa voltou a encarar Sam e colocou as mãos no botão de sua calça jeans, abrindo com habilidade o zíper e finalmente colocou a mão dentro de sua calça. Sam ficou sem ar sentido ela acariciar cuidadosamente seu sexo por dentro da cueca, ela até deu um sorriso olhando para cara de safado que ele fazia. Na mesma hora Dean abraçando-a por trás, acariciava os mamilos dela com uma das mão enquanto a outra já estava dentro de sua calcinha brincando com seu clitóris a deixando cada vez com mais tesão até que ela desistiu de brincar com Sam.

A ninfa virou para o loiro e encarando aqueles olhos verdes foi descendo pelo seu abdômen, ficando de joelhos terminou de lhe tirar a cueca jogando num canto do quarto e deixando aquele roliço e suculento pênis ereto a mostra. Ela começou lambendo ele pelos lados segurando cuidadosamente com uma das mãos e depois se fixou na glande dando sugadas com vontade até que não resistiu e o engoliu por completo enquanto o loiro puxava cuidadosamente seus cabelos da nuca, e num vai vem gostoso fez com que Dean gemesse alto de prazer.

Sam já havia terminado de tirar a calça e a cueca deixando seu corpo escultural de deus grego à mostra com seu membro inchado nas mãos assistindo seu irmão sendo chupado. O moreno foi em direção ao loiro e enquanto a ninfa trabalhava na região de baixo, ele tratou de beijar Dean na boca, ele tinha uma boca muito gostosa e beijava como ninguém, ele alternava os beijos com mordidinhas e beijos no queixo.

Sam estava a ponto de bala então ele ergueu a ninfa tirando sua última peça de roupa deixando-a apenas com a meia calça fazendo com que a visão dela ficasse ainda mais excitante e a colocou de quatro na cama segurando seu quadril. Foi penetrando o sexo dela bem devagarzinho no começo, ouvindo os gemidos da ninfa cada vez que ele estocava ela mais e mais rápido.

Dean deu a volta na cama e tratou de fazer com que a ninfa continuasse o boquete, segurando-a cuidadosamente pela nuca enquanto ela fazia o resto entre gemidos e sugadas com aquela boca deliciosa que o chupava cada vez mais rápido, o loiro fechou os olhos e aproveitou aquele o momento de gozo, sentindo a boca e a língua dela limpar cada gota dele. Sam, que assistia o prazer do irmão começou sentir o seu enquanto estocava a ninfa olhando para a bela tatuagem em suas costas, e passando seus dedos pelas curvas dela. Logo sentiu os espasmos do orgasmo e gemeu alto de prazer e percebendo que a ninfa também se contorcia e com uma das mãos puxava o lençol da cama e gemia tendo seu próprio orgasmo; ele jogou a cabeça pra traz sentindo todo aquele torpor que vem depois de uma transa maravilhosa.

A ninfa se levantou da cama e encarou Sam no olhos, tocando seu rosto com a mão e deixando um longo e calmo beijo nos seus lábios, ela deu a volta na cama e repetiu o gesto em Dean, que já estava deitado na cama, deitando-se ao lado dele. Sam fez o mesmo indo deitar do outro lado do irmão, descansando a cabeça em seu peito, e sentiu os braços do irmão em volta dele.

Mas Sam ainda não estava satisfeito, ele queria sentir Dean dentro dele, esperou o dia todo por isso e após alguns longos minutos se recompondo, deitados os três na cama, ele se virou para seu irmão beijando-lhe a orelha e sussurrando coisas que ele sabia que seu irmão gostava de ouvir. O loiro rapidamente se deitou por cima do seu irmãozinho beijando-lhe na boca e mordendo seus lábios e não deixava de pensar em como seu irmãozinho tinha um gosto bom, foi descendo para o queixo e pescoço enquanto Sam acariciava suas costas bem definidas. Dean sentiu seus membros se encostarem, fazendo com que ambos se recuperassem totalmente. Ele se encaixou no meio das pernas de Sammy e voltaram a se encarar, Dean acariciando o rosto do irmão que suplicava para que ele o penetrasse e claro que ele atendeu o seu desejo.

Sam confiava muito no seu irmão, ele era o amor de sua vida não conseguiria ficar sem ele nenhum instante, ficaria louco, deixava Dean fazer o que quisesse e seu irmão sabia muito bem como fazer as coisas; ele sabia como penetrá-lo sem machucá-lo, só lhe dando prazer, atingindo o ponto certo, fazendo-o gemer de tesão e tirando-lhe o ar. A ninfa que assistia tudo ainda deitada na cama se levantou e abraçou Dean por trás sussurrando coisas no ouvido dele do tipo que queria ser a próxima e que ela estava ficando muito excitada vendo Dean mandando ver assim, mas o moreno não conseguiu mais ouvir nada. Durante as estocadas do loiro, cada vez mais frenéticas, e gemidos, ambos gozaram, beijando e acariciando um ao outro entre frases de 'eu te amo'.

Os três adormecem abraçados em uma única cama de solteiro depois que Sam assistiu a ninfa cavalgando em cima de seu irmão enquanto ele se masturbava; a ninfa no meio deles todos bem agarradinhos pra não cair pra fora da cama.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol atingiram o rosto de Sam despertando-o de um sono profundo, fazendo-o piscar algumas vezes, ele se sentou na cama sentindo seu corpo um pouco dolorido olhando pelo quarto as roupas, suas e de seu irmão, espalhadas pelo quarto até que seus olhos pousaram em Dean que dormia como um anjo. Sam sorriu de lado com essa cena.

Entre eles, cuidadosamente pousada sobre o travesseiro, um botão de rosa vermelha; um dos símbolos representantes das ninfas.

Olhando para a rosa, abismado, Sam teve certeza de que os acontecimentos da noite passada não foram apenas mais um de seus sonhos pervertidos.

_Fim._

* * *

><p>E então gostaram? Eu espero realmente que sim pois eu me diverti muito escrevendo ela. Então clica logo no balãzinho aí em baixo e me diga o que achou a opinião de vocês são de extrema importância pra mim.<p>

Até a próxima!

Bjos!


End file.
